Lust to Love
by I like Dogs
Summary: Alec and Max are up to their old ways again, always fighting and teasing whenever they can. But is there something else there? Just a flicker, a small flicker of something. But what? M/A
1. Garbage-Picking

This is my first Dark Angel story in a while, but since my last one my writing's improved so I decided to give it another shot. :^)~ Please review and tell me if you like it!

****

***

Lust to Love

Chapter 1-Garbage Picking

***

Max sighed as she walked through the piles of garbage. Walking around digging through trash at a dump was not one of her favorite things. But, she was doing it for Logan. His newest Eyes Only case had sent her on a mission to Seattle's finest dump. She turned around as a rat scuttled towards her, a Hot Wheels car in his paws. 

"That was just weird," Max said. As she turned back around, she heard a loud crashing noise to her right. Walking over to investigate it, Max was met by the most unlikely person.

"Well well well. I knew you were stupid. I knew you were selfish. But you're a garbage-picker too?" She taunted as Alec's surprised expression looked up at her.

"Maxie-hey!" he said as he scrambled to his feet. "What-what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Logan. Why are _you _here?"

"Oh, you know, I got a meeting here with one of my contacts. That's all," Alec covered. 

Smugly, Max said: "Just admit it, you're here looking for stuff to spruce up the old apartment."

"Why don't you admit that's why _you're_ here?" 

"Because I'm not!" Max said.

"Sure Max. Whatever," Alec teased and sauntered away, hoping for a good exit. 

"Umm, Alec?" Max asked.

"Yeah Max?" he asked, not turning around or stopping. 

"If you're meeting someone, then why do you still have that frying pan in your hand?" She could hardly contain her laughter.

Inside, Alec was cursing and smacking himself with the frying pan, while on the outside he continued walking and said, "Frying pan? What frying pan?" and chucked the pan over his shoulder while Max burst out laughing.

*

The next day Max walked into Jam Pony back from a run to Sector 5, decked in her usual outfit of tight, dark jeans and tank top under her leather coat. OC was with her, and they were discussing Normal's home: was it nasty, or was it freakishly neat?

Their discussion was interrupted as Sketchy and Alec approached, grins plastered on their faces. "What's up?" Sketchy asked them. 

"Nothing. Why?" Max eyed the two guys suspiciously. "We were just wondering which of you two beautiful ladies would like to deliver this package to sector 3," Alec said, in full sweet talk mode now. 

"No way," Max pushed past Alec with Cindy behind her. 

"Aw, come on!" he begged, blue eyes pleading. 

"Alec, I have no idea why _you _would be asking _me _for a favor when I have dirt on you," Max smiled as she spun the com on her locker to open it. 

"What dirt?" Alec asked, just daring Max to humiliate him that badly.

"Aw, come on Alec. Where you were last night, what you were looking for, how bad it _smelled_?"

"Okay, okay! I'll stop bugging you guys!" Alec held up his hands in defense.

"What did you need us to do it for anyways?" Max asked as she grabbed her bike's handlebars, prepared to leave for the day. 

"Well Sketch and me got a little problem with sector 3. You see, there's like 30 guys there that are just waiting for us to return some of their belongings to them, and we kinda aren't going to." Alec smiled. 

"Sorry boys, but me and Original Cindy got some business at Crash tonight. It's called "girl's night out". Now if you would excuse us…" Max and Cindy walked away. 

"That sucks. That really sucks. Now what are we going to do?" Sketchy asked. 

"We'll just have to be careful. You know, keep our heads down, deliver the package, and get the hell outta there."

*

"Do you think Alec and Sketch will be okay in Sector 3?" Cindy asked as they seated themselves at one of the tables. Crash was unusually busy that night, but Max had managed to "persuade" some people to move to the bar. 

"Positive," was Max's reply. She was pretty sure that Alec would take care of Sketch, although they may come out with a couple of cuts and bruises. When Max thought about Alec, her first thoughts were selfish arrogant pig. But sometimes, he actually surprised her with an act of kindness and she found it hard to hate him as much as she used to. And that trademark smile and intense blue eyes didn't help matters any either. 

*

"Look! I said we don't have it! Can't you just let us go, for old time's sake Jimmy?" Alec asked as the fat man with spiked hair shoved him into a wall. Sketchy was in the same position, only it appeared that he had had a little accident. 

"Alec, you thieving little monkey!" the man laughed. "Do you think I'd ever do something like that?" 

"No. Not really." Alec smiled. "Which makes it all the harder for me to beat the hell outta you." Alec's foot came up, knocking the man's grip on his coat away. Moving with unnatural human speed, he kicked Sketchy's attacker down to the ground and motioned for his friend to book it. 

After Sketchy had made it a little bit away, Alec turned it up a notch. People went flying as his super speed and strength gave him the overall advantage. When the cocky trans genic suddenly found himself pinned against the wall by an unusually strong human, he placed his arms on the other person's and flipped over their head, using the wall for a boost. 

When he had finished, he surveyed the small pile of unconscious men with a smug expression. "Not bad for a day's work," he smiled, but immediately booked it when one of the men gave a small moan and sat up.

*

As Sketchy and Alec stumbled into Crash, laughing and smiling like they had accomplished something great, Max looked up curiously. She had actually just begun to worry the slightest bit about the two of them, but seeing them just then put her heart at ease. 

"-and then when you took out that guy who was holding me, you were like whoosh! I mean, I've never seen anyone move that fast." 

Alec gave a false laugh and slightly shoved Sketchy into a chair at Max's table. He walked around to her side while Sketchy continued with his ramblings. Whispering in her ear, Alec said, "He may have seen a little bit of action. Get him drunk, wouldya?" 

"Sure, but you're buying," Max whispered back, a small smile on her lips. "Fine," Alec mumbled and shoved a 10 into her hand. 

"Hey Sketch, buy ya a beer?" Max offered casually.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome Max. Thanks," Sketchy smiled cluelessly.

Max got up and spotted Alec casually walking to the door. "Where you goin?" Max yelled over the noise. 

"Uh, nowhere. I think I'll just head home," Alec replied, and gave a small wave as he dove through the door. 

Max turned around to face the bar where OC was sitting at talking to a leggy blond. "Hey, OC, get Sketchy drunk wouldya? Alec's up to something, I gotta check it out." Without waiting for a reply, Max exited Crash with her coat in hand. 

"Now what are you doing, Alec?" she mumbled to herself while starting her Ninja. 

This should be fun. 

*

So that was my first bit. Not romancy yet, so just be patient! But please review and tell me how I did!


	2. *CLICK* *RING*

Loved the reviews I got! I was so surprised by how encouraging some of 'em were! Thanks, now I will repay you all with another chapter. Oh, and if this chapter seems weird or whatever, it's just that my dog of five years, Bo, is missing and we have no idea what happened to him. *sigh* I'll miss that big 'ol lug. So, in honor of Bo, I dedicate this chapter. 

****

***

Lust to Love

Chapter 2-*CLICK* *RING*

***

As Max parked her bike a safe distance away from Alec, she noticed that he had stopped at Joshua's place. She sighed, hoping that it wasn't another of his stupid ideas that could put Joshua in danger just because Alec wanted to use him. 

Max watched as Alec opened the door and stepped inside, making it impossible for her to see what he was doing. She moved closer so that she could now see through the window and hear their conversation. 

"Here you go man, large with extra cheese and anchovies on the side," Alec was saying while handing Joshua a pizza box. 

Max's jaw dropped. Was Alec actually spending _money _on Joshua? And caring while he did it? By the looks of things, the two of them appeared to have some sort of nightly congregation where Alec brought Joshua over something to eat. And here Max was, ready to barge inside and confront Alec when he was really just trying to be nice. 

__

I guess the guy really does have a heart, Max thought to herself as she filled with pride. She was, after all, the person who had taught Alec emotion and consequence, or she _was_ teaching him emotion and consequence. 

Max came back to reality as Alec began to head for the door, saying, "Just take care of yourself. I'll be back tomorrow." 

She dove behind the bushes and watched as Alec exited Joshua's and began walking towards his place. _Good, _Max thought, _he didn't see my bike._ She wasn't really in the mood to explain to Alec why she had followed him, he might take it as if Max liked him, or some other stupid idea.

*

Max lie on her back, trying to think. She was on her bed, coat off and hair splayed out around her. Original Cindy walked in, disturbing Max's thoughts. 

"Are you deaf boo?"

"Huh?" Max mumbled, sitting up. 

"Your pager is goin crazy out here. It's your boy, Logan," OC tossed Max her pager and she got up and walked to the phone. 

Dialing the number, Max twirled a strand of hair around her finger thoughtlessly. 

//"Hello?"// Logan's voice said on the other line. 

"Oh, Logan. You beep me?" Max asked distractedly. 

//"Uh, yeah. I had one of my contacts test those samples you found at the dump. The DNA matched those who got attacked by that creature. It's definitely found a home in the dump. Could you check it out tonight? I wouldn't want anyone else getting hurt."//

"Sure. Want me to call Alec?" Max asked. Logan was surprised that Max was the first one of them to suggest Alec's help; he usually had to talk her into it. 

//"That'd be great."//

"Ok, I'll get right on it. See ya."

//"Max?"// Logan said quickly. 

"Yeah?"

//"Be careful."//

****

*CLICK*

The usual pleasure Max got from Logan worrying about her wasn't there when he had told her to be careful. Instead, Max just wanted to do anything _but_ be careful. Something new, exciting, different. But she didn't know what. 

Or did she?

*

Alec walked around to the back of his couch clad in boxers and a tight tank top with a bag of potato chips in hand. He placed one hand on the back of the couch and jumped over, landing on the cushions with a bounce. He grabbed the remote, hoping for a nice, peaceful night alone with the TV. 

Then it happened. 

****

*RING*

"Ahh!" he groaned and reached for his cell out of his coat pocket. 

"Hello?"

//"Logan needs us to do something for him at the dump. Meet me there in 10."//

"Would ya look at that? We've moved up from sewers to dumps!" Alec exclaimed sarcastically. 

//"Just be there,"// Max replied irratatedly, although there was a small smile on her face. 

"Max, are you sure these little "Logan needs us" outings aren't just an excuse to spend time with me?" 

****

*CLICK*

Alec looked at the phone in confusion. "Max? Ya there? Well that was mean." 

*

"Alec? Are you here?" Max called into the shadows of towering junk. No answer. Figures. He's always late. 

Max heard a noise behind her and walked off to investigate it. "Alec? That you?" 

Still no answer. Max proceeded with her search. "You better not be looking for a matching spatula for that frying pan!" Max exclaimed, peeking around an unusually big pile of garbage.

But what stood there wasn't Alec-it was something quite different. The thing had four legs and looked like a dog, except the horribly sharp beak and teeth it had. This was definitely the creature Logan had been talking about. 

"Good bird dog thing. Gooood," Max cooed as she backed up against some garbage. She was ready to fight if need be, when something suddenly jumped down from behind her, landing on top of the creature and smacking it with a 2 by 4. 

It was Alec. And he looked hilarious. Board swinging, legs sprawled, and savage look was quite entertaining. 

After a moment of recovering, Max said, "Alec! I think you got it!" Alec, shocked at himself for such behavior, dropped the board and backed away form the mutilated creature. "Was that so hard?" he asked Max, wiping his hands on his jacket. 

"What is it?" Max ignored his question, bending down to study the thing. 

"Hell if I know," Alec shrugged. 

"Probably just one of their lab rats," Max said in disgust. 

Alec shook his head, also in disgust. "What should we do with it?" he asked. 

"Got any matches?" Max asked. 

"Yeah, actually." Alec handed her the pack of matches he had in his coat. He usually didn't carry them, but when you're with Max, you have to be prepared. 

"Lets have a bonfire," Max lit a match and dropped it onto the animal. 

It burst into flame quite quickly, but gave off a nose-stinging stench that their delicate senses couldn't handle. 

"Ugh, that's disgusting,'' Alec plugged his nose. 

"Lets get outta here," Max said. Alec was surprised. "What? You're not gonna run over to Logan's and tell him the good news?" 

__

Why? So I can stand there uncomfortably and unsure, and suffer because I can't even get near him? Max thought. 

"Not tonight."

*

All done with chapter 2! Don't worry, I'm getting to the good stuff! Review and tell me how you think it was!


	3. Seizure

*Sigh* I still haven't found my dog. Oh well, I shall really miss him. And the best news is that tomorrow's my birthday! Yea! 

****

***

Lust to Love

Chapter 3-Seizure

***

After the little bonfire the night before, Max and Alec had walked a little, talked a little, then they departed. Now, as Alec walked into Jam Pony, Max decided to act as if nothing had happened the night before. She didn't want her friends to know that she was spending time with him alone. 

He automatically headed over to where Max and Cindy were standing. 

"Hey, what's up?" he asked casually, eyeing Max slightly. Max ignored Alec's gaze and said, "Normal's just announced that we're going to have to stay an hour more each day and work three times as hard because we're shorthanded." 

"What?! Doesn't he know that some of us here have lives?" Alec protested. 

"Probably not, considering the guy doesn't have one of his own," Cindy said. She couldn't believe that man's attitude. What a bastard.

"Max was so mad at him after his announcement that I had to hold her back from strangling the man right in front of everyone, not like they would of minded though." 

"Figures. Well I'm gonna go see if Normal won't make an exception for his favorite employee." Alec turned to head off to the counter, a smug expression on his face.

"Jerk," Max growled. 

"Hey, I'm just-" Alec's voice was suddenly cut short when a look of confusion sprung over his features. 

"What?" Max asked, worry edging her voice as she took a step closer. 

Max suddenly looked down, shocked at what came so unexpectedly. Alec's hand was shaking violently, and it looked like his whole body would be soon after. 

Cindy looked slightly afraid. She had seen Max's seizures; those bitches weren't very nice. 

"Come on Alec," Max grabbed Alec's arm that had just started to shake, and began to drag him out of Jam Pony. He stayed silent, too surprised by what was happening to him to complain. 

"Hey! You can't leave! We're short-handed!" Normal yelled, never leaving the shelter of his counter. 

"Normal, Alec has a really bad hangover and if I don't get him outta here then he's gonna barf all over and I don't think our customers would like those types of 'special' deliveries," Max called behind her. 

Normal kept his mouth closed after that and let Max leave. 

*

"What's-what's happening?" the words practically shook themselves out of Alec's mouth, worrying Max even more. They were in her apartment, since it was closer to Jam Pony and she had the trytophan that Alec needed. He was lying in her bed, and Max was leaning over him anxiously. 

"Don't worry. It's just a seizure. The X-5s get them from a low serotonin level in the brain. I grew up with these things so I'm pretty used to em, but I'm betting by that look on your face that Manticore kept you pretty seizure free," Max's voice came out steady and calm, the way she wanted it to be, although inside she was shaking with fear. 

Max ran and got her pills from the bathroom and came back. As she unscrewed the cap, she looked into Alec's eyes and saw something she had never seen in them before: real, authentic a 100 percent old Manticore-style fear. 

Alec had thought he was virtually perfect, living in Manticore his whole life. Now he realized that he was flawed, just like everyone else. This new discovery scared and frightened him, making him feel vulnerable, and, he hated to admit it, but lonely. He lived alone and pushed everyone away that ever tried to get emotionally close to him, and in this state he need someone to be there for him. And this someone happened to be Max. He thought that this would have disturbed him, but he wouldn't have had anybody else. 

He was shaking more violently now, his entire body convulsing in wave after wave of pain. Max popped a couple of pills in his mouth and practically had to force his body to swallow. 

As Alec fought for control of his body, Max calmed herself enough by telling herself that the only thing she could do now was wait. She looked at his face, a wave of pity and guilt washing over her. She suddenly noticed Alec's left hand rising slowly until it was by her own. Max noticed this, and quickly grasped his shaking hand in her own.

Alec looked into her deep brown eyes, finding the strength he needed. He finally let the soldier inside of him to feel that it was safe enough to rest now, and he let his eyelids drop heavily. Max gave a small smile at Alec's attempt at physical peace, not letting his hand go or her grip loosen. 

Max suddenly felt fear grab her heart at the thought of Alec being alone when his seizures had started. He wouldn't have known what was happening to him, and that's the scariest thing of all when you're a genetically engineered soldier. What if he had just lain there, alone in his apartment, letting the waves of pain flow over him as he lay confused and scared? Alone. 

She had always treated him like an ass; just someone who doesn't give a damn about anyone but their selves. And here Alec was, let loose by her in a world he was taught to hate, alone, and she was treating him like shit. Waves of guilt washed over her just as the seizure were washing over Alec. Max knew what things were going on inside Alec's mind: Pain. Fear. Confusion. And maybe even worse considering this was his first seizure. It was all her fault too. Everything was her fault. The people that were killed by the nomalies, the kids that were killed by White. If she had just let it be, left Manticore alone so that all of the kids could just be left alone and safe, then Alec would have continued with his seizure treatment, never knowing the horror of what she had faced so many times. 

She suddenly looked at Alec's now sleeping form, his body finally relaxing as the tryptophan kicked in, his hair wet on his forehead from the sweat of his exursions. Peaceful, he looked, making Max sigh with relief. She didn't like Alec with a frightened look upon his face. When Alec shows fear, it's one scary thing. The seizure had allowed Max to see right through Alec's 'tough-man, I don't give a damn' attitude and see that he really did have feelings. Because of her. Because she freed him from Manticore, from hell. Maybe some good _had_ come of her destroying Manticore. Just maybe.

"Sleep," Max whispered, her voice hushed and soothing. 

And that night, Max Guevera came to a conclusion. 

She cared about Alec. She cared about him _more _than a brother. Maybe even more than Logan. 


	4. Packages and Clipboards

Sorry for taking so long! My birthday and stuff sidetracked me, but I promise every chapter after this will be up on time! I'm in a good mood. Here's another chapter for all the great reviews I got!

****

***

Lust to Love

Chapter 4-Packages and Clipboards

***

When Max awoke, the first thing she noticed was the weight of a full-grown man on her. She looked and saw Alec's face, now peaceful and calm. She wondered how she had gotten into the bed with Alec. Then her memory flickered. She had been sitting awake, holding his hand, when he awoke and saw her wary eyes watching him. He had silently taken her arm, pulling her onto the bed, and wrapped his body around her. 

And she had allowed it, just let her body have what it wanted for once. It had made her happy and content. 

Then she noticed the alarm clock. It was already eight-thirty. Great, just great. She leaves work early with Alec, and comes in late the next day. That's exactly what she needed. 

Max pried Alec off of her, receiving a small groan in protest. She walked into her living room, nearly running over Original Cindy as she did. 

"Morning, boo. You and soldier hunk have a good night?" She smirked. 

"Cindy, it's just not even-"

"-like that," Cindy finished. "I know, I know! But I said that before boo, and look where that got ya."

Max glared holes in her roommate's back as she walked away, and deep in Max's subconscious, she knew that Cindy was right. 

*

"Alec, my man, word is that you and Max…you know. Last night," Sketchy said with a smirk as Alec walked inside Jam Pony. 

Alec looked at Sketchy, and from the other side of the room, Max watched him, ready to start screaming at him if he said that the rumor was true. 

"Sketch, you heard wrong. I got a little carried away the night before, and my hangover came back to life when I got here. Max was nice enough to take me home," Alec said. 

Max smiled. For once Alec was acting civil, and she had to admit, it was a nice change. 

"Normal tossed Alec a package as he walked by. "Feeling better?" he asked. 

"Yup," Alec replied. 

"Then take that to Foggle Towers," Normal said. 

"Thanks," Alec mumbled under his breath as he grabbed his bike.

*

Alec peddled, the wheels on his bike spinning quietly as he gripped the handlebars. He remembered that morning clearly, and the details came into his mind unexpectedly. 

He remembered Max acting awkward and nervous, saying that she'd hook him up with her trytophan dealer. Then she had practically ran down the stairs when they had headed to work, and by the time Alec arrived at Jam Pony Max was already talking to her friends and ignoring Normal. 

__

What was up with that whole nervous deal? Alec thought, _That is _so_ not Max. _

He didn't really see why she would be awkward about the night before. They hadn't even _done _anything. _He _is the one who should be awkward. He had showed her his weakness both physically and mentally.

Alec stopped when he noticed that he had reached Foggle Towers. He dismounted his bike and opened the front door. When he had reached Logan's apartment, he instinctively opened the door without knocking and walked inside. He looked around for Logan, and when he didn't find him, he decided to check the computer room. What Alec saw there was quite a shocker: Logan was in his computer chair, nothing different about that, but Asha sitting in his lap and sucking on his neck _was _different. 

Alec dropped the package, grabbing the other two peoples' attention. 

Logan was the first to break the silence. "Alec, wha-?"

Anger swept through Alec's body and his hands clenched at his sides. "You bastard," he whispered. 

"Alec, wait!" Logan pleaded once more, Asha's body pinning him down in his chair. 

Alec turned to leave, but then he remembered the package. Normal was always saying to make sure you sufficiently deliver your packages. 

He turned back around and picked it up. "I almost forgot your package," Alec said calmly, and threw the package as hard as he could. Logan flinched when the box whizzed by his head. "Oh, and, don't forget to sign here." Alec threw his clipboard, causing Logan to flinch again. 

Alec left Logan's apartment, slamming the door so hard three of Logan's artworks fell off the walls. Logan turned around, surveying the package and clipboard lodged in the wall behind him. 

He could only guess as to how Max would react. 

*

__

That little asswipe! Alec thought to himself angrily. Doesn't he know how much that was going to hurt Max? The same Max that had been hurt enough to last a lifetime?

__

He's lucky I didn't beat the hell outta him. Angry thoughts continued in Alec's head, shocking him of how protective he was of Max. It wasn't his damn fault that he liked her more than he should. 

She was made to be loved. And he just happened to fall for that Manticore crap. Hell, maybe the two of them _were _designed to be together. Who knows? Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

He was half way to his apartment when he remembered his bike and had to go back. 

*

"What?! How could he?!" Max yelled, making Alec jump. He had just hesitantly told her the news, and was prepared to duck afterwards. 

"Max, just calm down. I know it seems bad, but-"

"Bad? How could this be bad? That little dink said he _loved _me!" Max began ranting incoherently as Alec watched her with a slightly amused look. 

"I mean, who does he think he is? That little…"

"Max?" Cindy said, tapping her boo on the shoulder. Max turned around, brown eyes flaring with anger. Every single Jam Pony employee was staring at the ranting X-5, and some were laughing. "What are you looking at?" Max growled. Everyone suddenly became interested in getting their jobs done. 

"You okay?" Cindy asked gently, putting a hand on Max's shoulder. 

"Yeah, it's just…" Max sighed and sat on the couch next to Alec. "I don't know…I really thought he cared." Max's eyes brimmed with tears. 

Hesitantly, Alec reached out and touched her arm. Max immediately scooted closer to him, wrapping his arm around herself.

Max sighed as her eyes overflowed with tears. "Why are men so mean?" she whispered. 

And Alec answered honestly, "I don't know Maxie. I really don't know."

"I'd beat his ass, but I can't touch him," Max said, a touch of sarcasm in her voice. 

"I'm sure I could always do that," Alec smiled.

"Don't forget me," Cindy smiled. "I've got half the notion to go down there and lay the smack down on his scrawny ass." 

"Thanks guys." Max got up from the couch and stood. "I'm gonna go do some runs. You know, work off some extra anger."

"Be careful," Cindy called. 

"I guess I'll go ask Normal if he can get me a new clipboard." Alec got up and walked towards the counter. 

"What happened to your old one?" Original Cindy asked. 

Alec shrugged. "Slipped."


End file.
